O Original
by Jana Snape
Summary: Spoilers: Época pósguerra, pós Harry Potter. Sem spoilers.Avisos ou Alertas: Impróprio para menores de 18.Desafio: 27. Capa da Playwitch de aniversário de 1 ano: Severus Snape: o deus Slytherin do sexo. Você pode ser o repórter, com direito a casquinha,


1

**O Original**

Kate Von Dash era aluna do sétimo ano de Hogwarts e pertencia a Sonserina. Era alta, o corpo perfeito, deixando um rastro de olhares masculinos por onde passava. Tinha os cabelos louros, levemente ondulados. Seus lábios eram vermelhos ao natural. Os olhos tinham um tom azul-acinzentado e eram grandes e expressivos. Sua especialidade? Poções. Nunca, em quase sete anos de estudos, havia errado sequer uma poção. Era quase uma mestra no assunto. Seu ponto fraco? Seu professor...Severus Snape.

Severus Snape sentia um pouco de orgulho por ter uma aluna tão aplicada, embora fizesse o possível para não demonstrar, principalmente por pertencer à casa da qual era diretor: a Sonserina.

Certa tarde, no intervalo das aulas, Kate estava na porta da sala de Poções conversando com um grupo de amigas (todas também pertencentes à Sonserina). Estavam todas rindo, falando e soltando gritinhos.

— Vamos Kate, deixa eu ver o resto... — disse Nina.

— Acho que agora não é uma boa hora... já vai começar a aula de Poções.

— Ai...vai... rapidinho... deixa eu ver...

— Eu também quero ver, Kate. Mostra! – disse Beth.

— Vai... só uma olhadinha... – disse Michelle.

— Olha só – disse Kate apontando – lá vem ele.

Kate guardou o objeto rapidamente dentro da mochila e entrou na sala.

Snape entrou e olhou diretamente para Kate, tentando disfarçadamente, através de Legilimência, saber o que ela escondia. Não teve sucesso, pois ela também era ótima em Oclumência.

Snape deu a sua aula falando das poções mais perigosas de se utilizar. Ao final da aula ele dispensou todos alunos, exceto Kate.

— Srta. Von Dash, fique mais um pouco, precisamos ter uma conversa.

Ela, que já havia levantado, largou a mochila no chão e sentou de lado na cadeira, cruzando as pernas.

Ele esperou todos os alunos saírem e fechou a porta. Olhou fixamente para ela com uma expressão de extremo mau humor.

— Eu gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo pouco antes da aula. Qual era o motivo de tanto alvoroço? O que a senhorita tem dentro da mochila? Deve ser algo bem... interessante...

— Com certeza, professor, é muito interessante.

— Poderia me mostrar?

— Acho que não é uma boa idéia...

— Boa idéia ou não, eu quero saber do que se trata.

— Bem... é só uma revista, nada de mais...

— Tanta bagunça por causa de uma revista? Que tipo de revista? Mostre-me realmente, se não tem nada de mais...

— Olha... o senhor foi quem pediu...

Ela tirou vagarosamente o objeto dobrado de dentro da mochila, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar e ela recuou, puxando o objeto de volta para si.

— Ah... antes de lhe mostrar, professor... quero que saiba que...eu adorei!

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas e pegou rapidamente o objeto. Desdobrou e viu que era a revista Playwitch, edição especial de aniversário de um ano e, na capa, ele Severus Snape e, ao seu lado, Remus Lupin e Lucius Malfoy.

— O que significa isso? – Ele gritou, olhando para sua foto na capa da revista, com seu corpo totalmente nu, com os braços cruzados. O que consolava é que os dizeres "Edição Especial" protegiam sua intimidade.

Kate, ao ver a expressão dele, deu uma risada discreta.

— Eu sabia que o senhor não iria gostar...mas... desculpe. Eu, sinceramente, não posso dizer o mesmo de mim... a...entrevista... está ótima!

— Entrevista? Que entrevista?

— Abra, está na página central.

Ele abriu e viu. Leu alguns trechos e se lembrou daquela entrevista que havia dado à Srta. Olivia Malpapier no dia da entrega do seu título da Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe . Não sabia que ela era repórter daquele tipo de revista... Para falar a verdade, nem havia passado pela sua cabeça naquele dia perguntar de onde era aquela repórter, pois, afinal, eram tantas... Ele virou a página, a entrevista continuava...mais fotos... Outra página: desenhos formando uma espécie de quadrinhos com histórias eróticas a seu respeito...

Seu rosto tingiu de vermelho e seus olhos brilharam intensamente. Sentia raiva, ódio, vergonha, fúria... Aquelas fotos, como aquela mulher havia conseguido? Ele jamais havia posado nu! Também, que diferença iria fazer agora? O mal já estava feito. Hogwarts inteira... e toda a comunidade bruxa já deveria ter visto... Ele se levantou.

— Saia. – falou, num tom sério.

— Mas, professor..

— Saia...agora!

— Então... primeiro devolva-me...

Bastou um olhar com redobrada fúria contra a garota petulante para fazê-la interromper-se.

— Ah... foi tão difícil conseguir... – ela lamentou.

— A senhorita está querendo uma detenção ou ser definitivamente expulsa desta escola? Retire-se agora!

Ela sorriu com ironia e saiu da sala.

Ele sentou-se na sua escrivaninha e folheou a revista novamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que haviam feito. Ele teria que tomar providências sérias...e o mais rápido possível, ou acabaria perdendo seu emprego.

Resolveu ir falar com o Diretor, Albus Dumbledore.

— Sente-se, Severus. Chá? Biscoitos de limão? – o diretor oferecia com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Não, obrigado.

— O que há, Severus? Você está com uma expressão de preocupação...

— Olhe para isso, Albus – ele entregou a revista para o diretor.

— Severus! Nunca imaginei que você faria uma coisa dessas! Você está bem? Foi por dinheiro? Deveria ter me dito...

— Albus! Eu não fiz isso! O que aconteceu é que, no dia da entrega do meu prêmio, dei algumas entrevistas e, uma delas...acabou nisso...

— E quanto à... foto?— o diretor ficou levemente corado.

— Não tenho idéia, Albus. Nunca tirei fotos desse tipo...

— Nem na época de comensal?

— Bem... – ele ficou um pouco pensativo – talvez...em alguma festa... eu não lembro...

— Você pode acabar sendo expulso de Hogwarts, Severus...

— Eu sei, por isso quero tomar uma atitude o quanto antes. Pensei em processá-los, pois não dei autorização para esse tipo de coisa.

— Você está certo. Tentarei ajudá-lo. Vou falar com o Ministro a respeito disso e depois lhe dou retorno. É melhor mesmo agirmos logo, antes que a "bomba" estoure de vez.

— Obrigado, Albus. – ele ia se levantando.

— A propósito, Severus... onde conseguiu esse exemplar?

— Uma aluna, Albus... – ele sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. Deu meia volta e saiu da sala do diretor.

Severus voltou para seu quarto. Sentou-se em frente à lareira e ficou olhado para o fogo. Não foi ao salão principal para jantar, perdeu totalmente o apetite.

O dia amanheceu. Severus apenas havia cochilado naquela poltrona. Levantou-se, tomou um banho e foi para sua sala. Estava quase na hora de dar sua aula e...era novamente com a turma de Kate Von Dash.

Ele entrou e sequer disse "bom dia".

— No quadro estão listados os ingredientes de uma das poções comentadas na aula anterior – ele apontou sua varinha para o quadro negro e a receita apareceu. — Vocês terão 1h e 30 min. para me entregar o resultado nos potes etiquetados. Comecem agora.

Kate e as outras garotas que viram a revista olharam para ele com sorrisos nos lábios. Ele fingiu não perceber nada.

No final da aula, Kate esperou seus colegas saírem e foi falar com seu mestre.

— Professor Snape...

— Acabou a aula, Srta. Von Dash.

— Eu queria falar um minuto com o senhor.

— Agora não, senhorita. Não está vendo que estou ocupado? – ele fazia anotações em sua mesa.

— Mas...

— Mais tarde, senhorita. – Ele parou o que estava fazendo e ficou encarando-a até que finalmente ela saiu da sala.

À noite, logo após o jantar, Kate foi até os aposentos de Snape. Ele demorou um pouco para atender à porta.

— Algum problema, Srta. Von Dash?

— Posso entrar?

Ele abriu a porta fazendo uma careta.

— O que quer?

— Eu quero a minha revista.

— Por que insiste tanto? Já não se divertiu o suficiente com ela?

— Sinceramente? Não... – disse com ironia.

Ela sentou na cadeira próxima a uma mesa e cruzou as pernas. Estava com a saia plissada do uniforme. Ficou um pouco de lado, de modo que suas coxas pudessem ser vistas.

Snape parou por um momento e observou o corpo de sua aluna As pernas firmes e lisas, os cabelos parecendo ser extremamente macios e os olhos com um brilho intenso. Ela exibia um sorriso maroto e olhava diretamente para ele. Ele pegou sua capa e cruzou os braços, fechando-se.

— Eu já lhe disse que a revista não será devolvida. Esqueça.

— Eu não saio daqui até que o senhor me devolva a revista – ela sorriu e também cruzou os braços.

— Acho que vai ficar muito tempo aí, mocinha...

— Por mim...sem problemas... – ela se recostou na cadeira.

— Já não olhou o suficiente para aquela revista? O que quer ver mais?

— Acho que o senhor não deveria fazer essa pergunta...

— Por que?

— Ah... – ela descruzou e cruzou novamente as pernas, olhando fixamente para ele. – O senhor sabe... tem muita...coisa...para ser vista...quer dizer, lida naquela revista...

Ele caminhou até a janela e olhou um instante para a rua, tentando esfriar seus pensamentos. Aquela garota parecia estar querendo algo mais... Seria verdade? Seria só um jogo? Estaria só brincando com ele? Ele não podia arriscar...seu cargo de professor estava em jogo... Mas não sabia por quanto tempo resistiria...ela era garota mais sensual da escola... Ele virou e olhou para ela.

— Vai ficar aqui por quanto tempo? Eu tenho muito o que fazer...

— Eu já disse...só saio daqui com a minha revista.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua irritação.

— Eu sinto muito, não posso fazer nada. A revista não está mais comigo, entreguei-a ao diretor. Irei processá-los...

— Então...consiga outra, eu espero.

— Por que quer tanto essa maldita revista? O que há nela de tão especial?

— Bem...

— Ah... – ele revirou os olhos – deve ser o Malfoy, claro...

— Malfoy? Engano seu, não faz meu tipo...

— Então o que?

Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele. Olhou diretamente para os olhos dele.

— Tudo bem, professor... Eu desisto se o senhor concordar em fazer um acordo...

— Acordo?

— Eu fico calada a respeito do que...vi...na revista e vou embora..., mas antes...

Ele levantou a sobrancelha esperando a resposta dela.

— Já que não poderei mais ter as fotos para me distrair, para passar o meu tempo... bem...digamos que...me contento se o senhor me der ...o ...original... – ela sorriu com malícia, colocado o dedo indicador na boca.

— Você é muito atrevida, menina!

Ela sorriu.

— Se é isso que quer... – Snape tirou sua capa e esboçou um sorriso nos lábios. – Sente-se naquela cadeira novamente.

Ela não pensou duas vezes e se sentou na cadeira, não deixando de olhar um só segundo para o professor que se aproximava cada vez mais. Ele parou à sua frente e abriu o zíper da sua calça e liberou o objeto de curiosidade de Kate. Ela arregalou os olhos e deu um sorriso.

— Vamos...toque... – ele disse.

Ela quase não acreditava no que estava vendo...e tocando... Ficou hipnotizada... Seu corpo começava a pedir mais... e ela não resistiu e colocou-o na boca. Ele gemeu e segurou a cabeça dela, ajudando-a a fazer aquilo.

— Gostou? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

— Ohh sim...

— Ainda prefere a revista?

— Que revista?— ela sorriu.

Ele segurou os braços de Kate, ajudando-a a levantar e pegou-a no colo. Ela soltou um gritinho e ele carregou-a até o fundo da sala, passando por uma porta e chegando ao seu quarto. Deitou-a na cama. Tirou-lhe os sapatos e as meias. Acariciou-lhe os pés, beijou-os. Sua mão foi subindo pelas pernas brancas de Kate. A pela era lisa e macia. Snape, ao contrário do que se costumava ver, parecia sereno, seu toque era suave e seus olhos negros brilhavam de uma maneira diferente... puro desejo. Depois suas mãos subiram até suas as coxas. Olhou-a e deixou suas mão subirem até a blusa, e abriu botão por botão, até revelar um sutiã branco rendado que cobria os pequenos seios de Kate. Ele acariciou sua a barriga epassou a língua de leve pelo umbigo. Depois abriu o sutiã. Os bicos dos seios apontavam para ele. As mãos de Snape apertaram os seus seios e depois ele deixou sua língua brincar um pouco com aqueles biquinhos até terminar chupando e mordendo-os. Ela gemia, se contorcia... o corpo todo arrepiado com as mil sensações que ele provocava.

Snape voltou suas mãos para as coxas de Kate e alisou-as até chegar bem no centro, sentindo a umidade que escorria por entre as pernas dela. Ela olhava para ele, suplicando prazer. Ele sorriu. Tirou vagarosamente a saia dela, revelando sua calcinha, também branca rendada. Ele observou-a assim por um instante, achando-a linda. Acariciou sua calcinha fazendo Kate arquear o corpo. Ele então tirou delicadamente sua a calcinha e começou a beijar suas coxas... até chegar novamente no centro, sentindo o aroma de amêndoas que exalava dela. Ela gemeu forte quando sentiu a respiração de Snape tão próxima ao seu ponto G. Ele sorriu e enterrou sua língua entre as pernas de Kate, arrancando-lhe um grito forte ...o primeiro orgasmo.

Snape olhou novamente para Kate, vendo seu corpo implorar pelo dele... Afastou-lhe as pernas e encaixou-se...empurrando seu corpo contra o dela com firmeza, fazendo que ela desse outro grito de prazer. Começou a movimentar seu corpo cada vez com mais velocidade e firmeza. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no corpo dela, observando cada sensação de Kate... Ela gemia e olhava para ele movimentar-se em cima de seu corpo... Mordia de leve seus braços e pedia mais...e mais... Snape sorriu e investia contra ela com mais força...Kate revirava os olhos, gemia...gritava...tendo vários orgasmos... Snape diminuiu um pouco o ritmo e gemeu um pouco... Ela olhou para ele pedindo mais... Ele sorriu e começou novamente com mais força, mais rápido e...num gemido forte dos dois, eles tiveram um orgasmo juntos. Snape deixou seu corpo suado cair sobre o dela...

No outro dia, Dumbledore chamou Snape em sua sala para uma conversa.

— Me chamou, Albus?

— Sim, Severus. Tenho boas notícias...

— Sobre a revista?

— Sim – ele sorriu. Essa revista que você me mostrou ainda não foi comercializada. É só uma edição experimental ainda em fase de aprovação. – ele entregou-lhe a revista.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que praticamente ninguém viu essa revista, Severus. Eles só vão publicá-la após conseguir todas as autorizações. Você deve estar recebendo uma correspondência a qualquer momento sobre o assunto.

— Como ninguém viu e uma aluna aqui da escola tinha a revista?

— Provavelmente ela conhece alguém que trabalha na edição, Severus... Porque não pergunta diretamente para ela? – o diretor olhou por cima dos óculos de meia-lua para Snape.

— É o que vou fazer, Albus. – Ele pegou a revista e saiu.

— Mandou me chamar, professor? – ela sorriu – Sentiu minha falta?

— Sente-se. – ele estava sério. – Quero saber como conseguiu essa revista.

— Bem... eu tenho uma prima que trabalha lá. Ela sempre me manda a revista antes de ser lançada...

— Só que desta vez essa revista não será lançada. Eles não terão a minha aprovação. – disse ele com ironia.

— Ah... é uma pena... – ela falou num tom malicioso.

— Por que acha uma pena? – ele esboçou um sorriso com o canto da boca.

— Vai privar as leitoras de... ver... a sua... entrevista...

— Talvez... eu autorize só a... entrevista.

— Já é alguma coisa...

— Pegue – ele alcançou revista para ela.

— Vai me devolver? – ela sorriu.

— Sim, se me prometer não mostrar a mais ninguém...

— Eu juro! – depois de um sorriso ela ficou um pouco séria. – Mas... isso quer dizer que... não verei mais... o... original?

— Eu não disse isso... – ele se levantou e seus olhos estavam fixos nela.

Kate sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e se levantou. Snape se aproximou dela e enlaçou-a nos braços. Apertou-a contra seu corpo e lhe deu um longo beijo...

Fim!


End file.
